Lady in red
by BUBU30
Summary: Durante una fiesta, Ranma se da cuenta de lo ciego que ha estado.Finalmente logra darse cuenta de la belleza interior y exterior que esconde su prometida.


Hola =)

Primera vez que me atrevo a escribir un fic de Ranma ½, la verdad es que he leído varios y me encanta Ranma con Akane, como dicen el que te quiere te golpea jaja. Pero el pobre es tan bruto a veces u.u pobre Akane, es tan querible. Ojala les dejo mi song fic :B un beso y gracias por leerme!

LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA LADY IN RED DE CHRIS DE BURGH

**Lady in red**

La preparatoria Furinkan por primera vez había decidido celebrar el festival que celebrar el festival que daba inicio a la primavera. Los alumnos habían construidos distintos stands de comida, juegos tradicionales y diferentes desafíos. Ranma era completamente indiferente al festival mientras que Akane sonreía fascinada e intentaba participar en todo. Todos los días terminaba devolviéndose tarde a su casa. Pasaba tardes enteras con sus amigas, incluso había participado en una tradicional ceremonia del té. Todo era hermoso. Los alumnos habían decidido que el festival terminaría con una fiesta con trajes tradicionales, es decir gi y kimonos para las mujeres.

La menor de las Tendo estaba emocionada con la fiesta, incluso más que con el festival mismo. Había pasado varios días con la ayuda de Nodoka y Kazumi conseguir el kimono perfecto. Lo encontraron el día mismo de la fiesta. Ranma no había dado indicios de querer asistir a pesar de que había sido invitado por Ukyo, por supuesto aunque lo quería nunca le pediría a su prometida que lo acompañara. Ella suspiró resignada, ya nada le importaba con él luego de su boda fallida. Todo había sido un desastre y a pesar de que lo amaba mucho, Akane se estaba cansando de las constantes peleas con él y con sus auto proclamadas prometidas. Decidió que desde ahora llevarían la fiesta en paz y dejarían de pelear, pero al mismo tiempo ella lentamente se comenzaba a resignar a la idea de tener algo con él y eso la deprimía. Por lo que decidió ir con sus amigas al baile y arreglarse allá a pesar de que Nodoka, Kazumi e incluso Nabiki se ofrecieron a ayudarla para maquillarse y vestirse.

Para no encontrarse con Ranma, Akane había decidido irse temprano a la casa de sus amigas por lo que luego de clases y sin que su prometido se diera cuenta partió. Obviamente el joven luchador al tiro se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su prometida pero decidió seguir aparentando. Era un cobarde y no quería levantar sospechas por lo que se fue directo al dojo.

''ya llegue'' gritó desde la entrada dejando sus zapatos en la entrada. Entró con actitud despreocupada

De la nada su mamá salió de la cocina, ''hijo, Akane no sabe si regresará. Dijo que iría a la fiesta de termino del festival con sus amigas, si es que te interesa ir''.

''a mí que me importa lo que haga esa marimacho? Tsss'' gruño el joven tratando de parecer despreocupado.

''pues supe que muchos chicos la invitaron a la fiesta y que muchos otros están ansiosos por sacarla a bailar'' comentó Nabiki con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de preocupación del joven oji-azul

''y acepto ir con .. con alguien?'' preguntó temeroso y ansioso.

Nabiki no pudo evitar sonreír ante su acierto, ''No, pero que tú iría. Comienza a las 20 hrs''

Ranma miró el reloj del salón para percatarse de que eran las 19, salió corriendo al baño. Se baño algo apresurado pero al percatarse de que no tenía ropa tradicional ni que la conseguiría a esa hora decidió optar por sus tradicionales pantalones negros chinos y su camina verde que era un poco más elegante.

Al notar la iniciativa del joven Sataome, Genma y Soun se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a llorar de la emoción ante el esperado acercamiento y futuro matrimonio.

Antes de salir llamo a Daisuke,quien se alegró de que Ranma asistiera y se fueron juntos a la fiesta. Cuando llegaron el gimnasio estaba decorado con algunas espadas, la verdad es que parecía un salón de té. Había luces de colores y música fuerte. Llegaron temprano. el luchador con la mirada examino el lugar para darse cuenta de la ausencia de su prometida.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Yuka, Akane y sus amigas terminaban de arreglarse. Un poco de maquillaje, los últimos arreglos en el pelo y los kimonos. Se hecho unas gotas de perfume de lavanda y sonrió frente al espejo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente bonita. Tomaron un taxi y se fueron a la preparatoria

Por otro lado Ranma miro por décima vez su reloj que marcaba las 20:45 y bufó molesto, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber asistido a la fiesta_, tonta Akane por qué te demoras tanto?_ Pensó, la verdad es que la paciencia no era uno de los atributos del joven Saotome pero al mismo tiempo sus celos no le permitían que cualquiera bailara con SU prometida. Un poco harto, se dio vuelta para servirse ponche dando la vuelta a la entrada.

Sin darse cuenta su prometida acababa de entrar luciendo radiante, provocando un fuerte cuchicheo.

''se ve hermosa! Amo su tenida'' comentó una muchacha cerca del artista marcial

''por algo es la más linda y sensual de la escuela'' comentó un estudiante con un tono un tanto lujurioso

Ranma se dio vuelta para percatarse de donde provenía tanta exaltación, la verdad es que dé la impresión se le cayó el vaso que sujetaba

_**I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight**_

_**I've never seen you shine so bright**_

**Nunca te había visto lucir tan hermosa como esta noche.**

**Nunca te había visto brillar tan fuerte.**

Ranma al igual que el resto del salón quedo totalmente encandilado con la belleza de la joven Tendo. Traía un kimono rojo con bordados de pájaros y flores de sakura negros que caía en sus hombros mostrando un ligero pero insinuante escote en V resaltando la curvatura de sus pechos (que no eran tan pequeños como creía él), el gi negro le ayudaba a resaltar su pequeña cintura de avispa y al ser abierto en las piernas le permitía movilizarse mejor pero también dejaba a la vista sus tonificadas piernas y sus pequeños pies. Su pelo corto sujetado por unos pequeños broches de rubi, su cara de porcelana casi sin maquillaje más allá de unos ojos levemente ahumados y sus labios rojos. Una radiante pero timida sonrisa completaba su tenida.

Muchos susurraron que parecía una geisha o una muñeca de porcelana. El sonrojo de sus mejillas al notar las fuertes miradas sobre ella era el toque perfecto a su rostro.

El joven pensó por uno segundos que la única vez en la vida que la había visto tan radiante, femenina y elegante fue el día de su matrimonio fallido.

Estaba atónito, la verdad es que pocas veces era capaz de darse cuenta de la belleza de su prometida recién entendía porque todos los hombres de la escuela se enamoraban de ella.

_**I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance**_

_**They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance**_

**Nunca había visto tantos hombres pedirte si querías bailar.**

**Ellos buscan un pequeño romance, dada casi la oportunidad.**

Muchos se acercaban como moscas a la miel, la verdad es que hasta ese minuto nadie estaba bailando pero nadie quería tampoco perderse la oportunidad de bailar una pieza con la joven. La verdad es que conseguir un beso de sus labios habría sido un sueño hecho realidad. La mayoría la miraba como chacales dispuestos a atacar, con miradas de deseo un lujuria que hacían rabiar al joven luchador en su interior. Tenía los puños blancos y las uñas enterradas en sus palmas, estaba realmente furioso. Lo único que quería hacer era tomarla por la cintura y alejarla de esos buitres, ella le pertenecía, era SU prometida y de nadie más.

_**I have never seen that dress you're wearing**_

_**Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes I have been blind**_

**Y nunca había visto ese vestido que llevas,**

**Ni los reflejos en tu cabello, que llegan hasta tus ojos.**

**He estado ciego.**

Su prometido la siguió mirando agradeciendo a Nabiki mentalmente de haberlo convencido de asistir. Agradecía mentalmente que ella seguía rechazando tímida y educadamente las invitaciones que recibía. Se percató que nunca había visto el kimono que estaba trayendo, ni siquiera en las celebraciones de año nuevo. La verdad es que el rojo le sentaba muy bien. Al mismo tiempo se fijo en los adornos de su pelo, le gustaba como le quedaba corto, sentía que resaltaba sus hermosa y fuertes facciones.

Finalmente reaccionó, había estado ciego, toda su vida había estado ciego llamándola marimacho, fea, mujer de pechos planos siendo que todos sus atributos se insinuaban frente a ella. Era una belleza natural porque el maquillaje era tenue. No tenía que ser excesivamente sensual como Shampoo para que todo el mundo salvo él se diera cuenta de que era bonita.

De a poco comenzó a aceptar los sentimientos que tenía hacía ella, la deseaba, sentía unos celos enormes de ver a esos hombres cerca de ella; la quería sólo para él. Si alguien se la quitaba moriría, la verdad es que no sabía vivir sin ella.

Por su parte lentamente Akane con sus amigas se acercaba en dirección a su prometido, lo miró y le sonrió tiernamente mientras se iba acercaba a tomar ponche. Comenzó a sonar la canción lady in red de Chris de Burgh (la que inspira este fic xd), Ranma se acercó tímidamente a la chica y en un susurro le dijo

''Akane, emmm, quieres..quieres bailar?'' le preguntó timido y nervioso. Ella sumisa como nunca levanto los ojos con sorpresa y si era posible una sonrisa aun más radiante ilumino su rostro.

''claro'' contestó tímidamente, dándole la mano

_**The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek**_

_**There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be**_

_**But I hardly know this beauty by my side**_

_**I'll never for get, the way you look tonight**_

**La dama de rojo está bailando conmigo, mejilla con mejilla.**

**No hay nadie aquí, sólo tú y yo.**

**Es donde quiero estar,**

**Pero apenas conozco a esta belleza que está a mi lado.**

**Nunca olvidaré la manera en que luces esta noche.**

Al ser un lento, la tomo delicadamente por la cintura con ambas manos, ella apoyó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Ranma se agacho para quedar a la altura de su prometida, sentía su respiración lenta y calmada en su cuello provocándole un leve cosquilleo. Simplemente se dejaron llevar por la música.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y mentalmente agradecieron que por una noche al menos solamente serían ellos dos, sin auto proclamadas prometidas molestas, sin Ryoga ni Kuno. Sólo Ranma y Akane, siendo ellos mismos, compartiendo un momento de tranquilidad e intimidad. El luchador se dejo embriagar por el perfume de lavanda se su prometida y sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que aún que ofrecieran un viaje a China en ese mismo momento el no partiría. Sabía que de una u otra manera a ella le daba lo mismo como fuera; al mismo tiempo pensó que no quería estar en ningún otro lado.

También se percato que nunca había visto a una Akane dulce y sumisa. Era como se comportaba con el resto del mundo cuando nadie y sobre todo él no la molestaban, tranquila pero sin dejar de lado su carácter. Era un lado que desconocía y lo volvía loco. Le gustaba que tuviera momentos pasivos aunque en el fondo de su alma amaba con locura a esa mujer luchadora y poderosa que a pesar de la adversidad no se dejaba vencer. Sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta de que Akane era una pequeña caja de sorpresas.

''_**I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight**_

_**I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing**_

_**I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side**_

_**And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away**_

_**I have never had such a feeling**_

_**Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight**_

**(****Nunca te había visto lucir tan hermosa como esta noche.**

**Nunca te había visto brillar tan fuerte, estabas increíble.**

**Nunca había visto tanta gente querer estar a tu lado.**

**Y cuando te volviste hacia mí, me quedé pasmado.**

**Y nunca había tenido una sensación así,**

**Una sensación de amor completo y absoluto, como esta noche.)''. **Le dijo Ranma en un susurró que sólo escucharon ellos dos a Akane mirándola a los ojos.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente devolviéndole una mirada cargada de amor, mientras su rostro era adornado por una enorme sonrisa. Las palabras sobraran…

_**I'll never for get, the way you look tonight**_

_**never will forget, the way you look tonight**_

_**The lady in red**_

_**The lady in red**_

_**The lady in red**_

_**My lady in red (I love you)**_

**Nunca olvidaré la manera en que luces esta noche.**

**Nunca olvidaré la manera en que luces esta noche...**

**La dama de rojo, la dama de rojo.**

**La dama de rojo, mi dama de rojo (te amo)**

Nuevamente era como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido. Ambos acercaron su rostro tímidamente para darse un beso cargado de amor y ternura. Un beso ansiado por ambos durante mucho tiempo, un beso sin miedo, sin vergüenza y mucho menos orgullo. Un beso de amor sincero. Que lentamente se fue transformando en uno más apasionado. Estaban como embobados en su propio mundo.

''Ranma, hace mucho tiempo que quería decírtelo, pero te amo'', Akane bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada

Ranma con delicadeza tomó su mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, ''yo también mi dama de rojo, deberías usar este kimono más seguido ;) '' comentó con picardía mientras que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un fuerte color granata. ''quieres ser mi novia?'' preguntó ahora tímido el oji azul, ella simplemente tomo su cara entre sus manos y le dio un apasioando beso ''claro que si''.

**Fin**

LLENO DE AZÚCAR, no apto para diabéticos xD lo sé, pero amo está canción y se lo merecen :B se ven tan lindos juntos

Ojala les guste y dejen reviews para saber si sigo siendo una cursi empedernida y/o si sigo escribiendo fics de Ranma ½ ojala les guste :D

Besos,

BUBU30


End file.
